


Formas de Luchar

by stainedeyes



Category: Las Chicas del Cable | Cable Girls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Missing Scenes, oscarlota
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedeyes/pseuds/stainedeyes
Summary: Momentos perdidos da história de Óscar Millán e Carlota Rodriguez de Senillosa.
Relationships: óscar millán/carlota rodríguez de senillosa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, tudo bem? Espero que sim, haha. Bem, essa é a primeira longshot que eu faço sobre LCDC e eu espero que funcione, rs. Primeiramente, como vocês viram, os desenhos são da incrível e talentosissima Miri (mestacthings no twitter), minha parceira de crime nesses rolês muito doidos que saem da nossa cabeça. Depois, explicações: essa fanfic vai ser bem longa, eu espero, e trará cenas perdidas, que não foram mostradas na série, sobre Oscarlota e o relacionamento deles. Vou tentar escrever um capítulo para cada episódio do show, espero conseguir e que seja uma leitura agradável pra todas as 5 pessoas do fandom brasileiro, HAHAHAHA.
> 
> Ah! E o Óscar começou como Sara porque foi como nos foi apresentado na série. Se vocês tiverem alguma dúvida, crítica, reclamação ou quiserem me mandar seu headcanon para me ajudar a ter ideias de escrita (rs), me mandem uma mensagem no twitter edgeofwidow e sigam o perfil oscarrrlota para ver conteúdo feito pelos br por lá também :).

"Se qualquer coisa der errado haverão mais telefonistas para lhe cobrir!" afirmou Sara, com a voz autoritária que costumava utilizar na companhia, enquanto Lídia Aguilar a encarava com fogo nos olhos, provavelmente pensando em todas as coisas que gostaria de dizer a chefe e não podia.

Sara virou-se e se afastou, sem deixar tempo para que a nova telefonista rebatesse sua última fala. Era um veredito, não o que ela gostaria de dar, mas, ainda assim, sua palavra final. Não estava com paciência para as ladainhas da mulher, tal que parecia estar empenhada em irritá-la desde que colocara os pés na empresa, no dia anterior. Nunca fora tão difícil lidar com novos funcionários, antes, ela se responsabilizava por todo o processo e Carlos Cifuentes apenas assinava a burocracia, agora, o herdeiro da companhia parecia querer impressionar alguém e tornar-se mais presente nos processos, coisa que apenas dificultou a vida de Sara. Gostava de fazer as coisas sozinha, sem precisar consultar as pessoas em todas as escolhas ou revogar as mesmas por caprichos de terceiros. Contudo, não era somente a repentina proatividade de seu patrão que mudara desde que o prédio da companhia se mudou.

Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas havia um pequeno grupo entre as novas telefonistas que chamavam sua atenção a cada instante que passava perto delas porque eram excepcionais de uma forma singular e despertavam uma curiosidade diferente em Sara, como quem espera para ver os novos capítulos de uma rádio novela. Talvez pela audácia de conseguirem prestar as provas e exceder todas as expectativas nelas ou pelo fato de serem essencialmente distintas umas das outras... ela não sabia.

Lídia, entre elas, era a única da qual desgostava, sua pose de inocência não combinava com sua aparência e a constante forma com que a outra mulher fazia com que as suas decisões fossem desconsideradas lhe exasperava profundamente. Em seu primeiro dia, teve que admiti-la entre as selecionadas para um dos cargos de telefonista à pedido de Sr. Carlos, mesmo que acreditasse que ela não estava qualificada e que trapaceara nos exames. Hoje, o repentinamente protagonista, Carlos, lhe disse que Aguilar, que chegara no dia anterior, vale ressaltar, seria a selecionada para realizar a ligação intercontinental que estava sendo preparada há meses. Sara suspirou, tentava não rivalizar-se com outras mulheres, acreditava piamente que, na verdade, precisavam unir-se, mas algo em Lídia não parecia real e disso tinha plena convicção.

Depois, havia Marga, como a moça de olhos gentis e aparência terna lhe disse que preferia ser chamada. Sara sentia grande apreço por ela, era qualificada e eficiente, além de extremamente simpática. Sentia o mesmo tanto de empatia por Marga que sentia de antipatia por Aguilar e ela também não sabia exatamente o porquê disso, mas o sentimento estava lá, mesmo que a jovem pule toda vez que Sara diz seu nome. _Jovem_ , pensou Sara, _ela não é muito mais nova que você_.

Por fim, Carlota Rodriguez de Senillosa era uma incógnita, por ela Sara não tinha, realmente, uma opinião definida. Haviam conversado pouco e, ao contrário de Lídia, que era teimosa e também de Marga, que mantinha uma postura solicita, a srta. Rodriguez de Senillosa não parecia se importar muito com o que as pessoas pensavam ao seu respeito, possuía um olhar destemido e um andar forte, mas não perdia a gentileza. Era como uma mistura de suas duas colegas, mas com ares muito mais rebeldes, Sara não sabia se gostava disso ou não.

Ela parou, por um instante, percebendo que não sabia exatamente onde seus pés a levavam quando ouviu soluços vindos do toilete à sua esquerda no corredor das centralitas. Entrou sem pensar a respeito, percebendo só quando já estava em frente a uma Ángeles chorosa, que tentava esconder o rosto vermelho com pó de arroz, que poderia estar sendo indelicada.

"Ei, o que houve?" perguntou ela, tentando uma voz suave e percebendo que falhou imediatamente em seguida, quando causou um leve sobressalto em sua funcionária (ou poderia dizer amiga?) mais antiga. Aproximou-se da mulher e encostou-se na pia, de costas para o espelho, não era muito de encarar seu reflexo. Estudou o perfil da mulher ao seu lado e adicionou: "Eu sinto muito por toda a questão da ligação, você sabe que se fosse uma decisão minha seria a primeira escolha, não sabe?"

Ángeles balançou a cabeça e lhe deu um sorriso forçado ao passo que limpava novamente o rosto molhado. "É só que..." os olhos dela voltaram a marejar-se e seus lábios deixaram escapar um soluço fraco. Sara estendeu sua mão e apertou a da colega, tentando lhe dar um sorriso amigável e encorajá-la a falar, como costumava fazer quando Ángeles chegara na companhia, há tantos anos atrás, e apresentava muitas dificuldades para comunicar-se, tímida como ninguém e com medo de incomodar as pessoas ao seu redor. "Estou passando por um momento difícil, não se preocupe."

"Mas é claro que me preocupo."

"Não quero incomodá-la com coisas minhas."

Sara sorriu outra vez para a outra mulher, dando-lhe um aperto sutil no ombro, dessa vez na esperança de que o gesto mostrasse que Ángeles poderia contar com ela se precisasse. "Você não incomoda, Ángeles, na verdade você geralmente ajuda", disse Sara. "Sei que não é devido à chamada mas, se te anima, Lídia também não parece nem um pouco feliz com a tarefa."

A loira sorriu, finalmente conseguira parar de chorar, aparentemente. "Eu sei que você não gosta dela" conta. "Mas ela não é tão ruim como parece."

Sara fez uma careta, sete anos trabalhando juntas faz com que uma pessoa te conheça, afinal. Suspirou, pensando por um momento antes de dizer, "Imagino que sim, ou você não arriscaria seu trabalho mentindo para deixá-las entrar no processo seletivo, não?"

Ángeles travou por um momento, olhando Sara em busca de algum sinal de advertência, mas sua chefe apenas lhe deu uma piscadela para mostrar que não havia problema nenhum no que a telefonista fizera. "Sinto muito, pensei que mereciam a chance" admitiu, enquanto finalmente voltava a tarefa de maquiar-se. "Todos merecem uma, você me deu uma quando cheguei."

"Acredito que tenha valido a-" Sara começou, mas foi interrompida pela entrada abrupta de Carlota no espaço, aparentemente suas entradas eram sempre abruptas, Sara fez uma nota mental para prestar atenção nesse detalhe em outras ocasiões.

"Perdão, não queria interromper nada..." contou ela, olhando de Sara a Ángeles com uma expressão preocupada. Sara encarou-a sem dizer nada, encontrando seus olhos por uma fração de segundo, tempo suficiente para que um arrepio subisse por sua espinha, sem nenhuma razão aparente. "Notei a ausência de Ángeles na central e pensei em procurá-la."

Sara olhou a amiga, procurando seus olhos em uma afirmação de que estava bem e quando a recebeu endireitou sua postura, dizendo: "Bom, vejo que já se encontra em boa companhia, Ángeles. Tenho que falar com a diretoria, não demorem a retornar à central" informou, piscando para Ángeles e dando um pequeno sorriso à mulher recém-chegada. Dirigiu-se, então, rapidamente a porta, passando ao lado de Carlota ao sair, um novo calafrio em sua espinha ao esbarrar seu braço no dela de forma tão leve que nenhuma outra pessoa perceberia.


	2. Capítulo 2

"Sara, discrição absoluta, como sempre" as palavras de Francisco continuavam a soar em sua cabeça. "Sara, alguém que possa controlar", continuava a dizer a voz grave. Sara já estava desesperada, havia passado a noite anterior e todo o dia de hoje analisando os perfis de todas as telefonistas em busca de alguém que pudesse colaborar, espionando para os Cifuentes, mas falhou.

Nenhuma das antigas telefonistas pareciam ser fiel o bastante à companhia, uma vez que encaravam o trabalho como algo passageiro, que quando se casassem poderiam deixá-lo, que estavam ali apenas pela necessidade de dinheiro na juventude. Com exceção, é claro, de Ángeles, mas ela era, também, muito leal a Mario e ao seu casamento, não poderia pedir que mantivesse um segredo do homem, pelo qual Sara, aliás, nutria profundo desgosto. Das novas telefonistas, apenas Marga passara por sua cabeça, mas também não servia para a posição, como alguém tão inocente poderia querer ser espiã? As outras duas amigas de Ángeles, Carlota e Lídia, também estavam fora de questão, Francisco fora claro em dizer que deveria trabalhar com alguém que pudesse controlar e ela, obviamente, não conseguia manter nem uma e nem outra em rédeas curtas, o que ficou mais claro durante a tarde daquele dia, quando as quatro decidiram, simplesmente, usar as centrais para objetivos pessoais sem pensar, por um minuto sequer, sobre as consequências.

A mulher suspirou, cansada. Amava seu trabalho, mas essa dupla jornada de trabalho já estava sendo extenuante. Uma coisa era desmascarar a vida dupla de homens grosseiros em posição de poder, outra completamente distinta era tentar prever um golpe de estado. Continuou a andar de um lado para o outro na central vazia, sua mesa estava, como sempre, lotada de papeladas burocráticas, com as quais tentara, mas não conseguira, lidar durante a manhã. Fechou os olhos e olhou ao relógio na parede à sua esquerda, seis horas e quinze minutos, o vestiário das telefonistas com certeza estaria vazio, talvez lá encontrasse alguma luz. Caminhou, determinada, até o local, ignorando os olhares desconfiados das telefonistas do período da noite, ao vê-la ali.

Abriu a porta com a chave dourada que sacou do bolso do vestido, entrou silenciosamente e voltou a fechá-la em seguida. Sara observou as estantes onde as telefonistas guardavam suas coisas e certo peso caiu, ainda mais, sobre seus ombros, a consciência de que estava invadindo a privacidade de suas funcionárias lhe acertou como um baque e teve que sentar-se nos bancos a frente das estantes para acalmar-se por um momento. _Que pena_ , pensou, _os fins_ _talvez_ _justifiquem os meios, afinal._ E voltou a levantar-se e observar os armários atentamente.

Helena Martin não era confiável, era amiga de Carolina e, bem, diga-me com quem andas e direi quem és. Ágata Jimenez definitivamente não era controlável. Thereza Soares seria uma boa opção se não estivesse em seu último mês na Companhia, prestes a mudar-se para Paris e trabalhar em uma rádio. Maria Immaculada, não. Verônica Alfaro, não. Lorena Garcia, não. Mirian Fonseca, talvez..., Sara aproximou-se da estante da mulher e lembrou-se porque não havia considerado ela, seria perfeita, se não namorasse aquele engenheiro estranho com caráter duvidoso. Contudo, outra coisa lhe chamou atenção, um panfleto na estante ao lado, pertencente a Carlota Rodriguez de Senillosa, acendeu a luz da estante e leu:

_Conferencia de Victoria Kent_

_en el Lyceum de Madrid_

_Seis millones de mujeres,_

_seis millones de votos_.

Carlota não parecia ser o tipo de mulher que é facilmente controlada, todas as partes de sua personalidade mostravam isso. Mas, se havia algo que Sara aprendera em todos os seus 27 anos de vida, era que ninguém precisa de controle se conseguir lealdade. Sara saiu do vestiário em um pulo, se quisesse chegar ao Liceo à tempo da reunião teria que correr.

Sara sorriu para si mesma, orgulhosa, quando saiu do táxi que a deixou em frente ao prédio de paredes de tijolos onde a reunião de Victoria Kent ocorreria. Conseguira, em menos de quarenta minutos, ir a sua casa, trocar de roupa, comer algo (e com _algo_ ela realmente quer dizer _algo_ inominável, que deveriam ser panquecas mas ficaram com um gosto horrível de ovo e queimado), chamar um táxi e chegar ao local com dez minutos de antecedência. Entrou no local, já conhecido por ela de outros momentos e desceu as escadas que levavam ao teatro, pegando um panfleto aleatório de uma das mulheres que estavam em frente ao portal que levava à plateia.

Procurou a cabeça loira de Carlota, pensando novamente no que diria quando encontrasse-a ali: chegar como quem não quer nada, fingir surpresa, aproximar-se. A encontrou sentada algumas fileiras à frente de onde estava, começou a andar para se sentar na fileira de trás e, quando finalmente conseguiu passar pelo mar de mulheres que batiam papo na lateral do auditório, chegou ao lugar que queria e sentou-se. A telefonista não a viu, como já esperava.

"Carlota?" chamou Sara, com a melhor voz surpresa que conseguiu arranjar. A mulher virou-se para ela com o semblante contraído, como se não esperasse ser reconhecida por ninguém ali. "Que coincidência, este é o último lugar onde esperava te encontrar" continuou, pensando no panfleto que encontrara em sua estante minutos atrás, na Companhia. Algumas mentiras brancas não fazem mal a ninguém, supôs.

"Sara..." Carlota suspirou, arrumando-se na cadeira, visivelmente desconfortável. "Não sabia que se interessava por..."

"Não precisa ser tão formal, não estamos no edifício" apressou-se Sara. E adicionou, quando Carlota virou-se novamente para o palco: "Pode se sentar ao meu lado, se quiser."

A outra mulher hesitou por alguns segundos (o que não era surpresa, visto que na última tarde Sara gritava com ela e suas colegas por fazer uma ligação clandestina), antes de levantar-se e dar a volta nas cadeiras de sua fileira para sentar-se à direita de Sara, que lhe sorria genuinamente, gostava de Carlota, não sabia a razão, mas gostava.

Alguns segundos se passaram de um silêncio constrangedor, onde Sara acendeu um cigarro e pensou no que diria a seguir, precisava aproximar-se de Carlota se quisesse que ela colaborasse com Francisco. Contudo, foi a vez dela assustar-se com seu nome sendo chamado à suas costas. "Sara? Meu Deus, faz semanas que não te vejo aqui" disse uma mulher mais velha, próxima aos seus cinquenta anos, de olhos gentis e aparência fina, postada na fileira de trás, há algumas cadeiras de distância, à esquerda.

"Lea..." reconheceu Sara, agora com um sorriso bem menos verdadeiro. "Bem, tenho trabalhado muito."

"Maria também sumiu, quase pensei que haviam se mudado" contou Lea, sorrindo amigavelmente. Sara revirou os olhos em seu interior, havia implorado ao destino, enquanto ia para lá, que não encontrasse ninguém da associação, a sorte não esteve ao seu favor dessa vez, ultimamente nunca estava.

Sara vestiu sua melhor máscara de inocência. "Deixamos de nos ver há algum tempo, o meu trabalho e..."

"Não precisa se explicar, querida" sorriu Lea, gentil. "Hoje algumas associadas subiram ao palco para breves falas, o que acha que dizer algo? Você é sempre muito boa com as palavras."

Os olhos de Sara vagaram para Carlota, que olhava para frente como se não estivesse prestando atenção à conversa mas não conseguia não esboçar seus pensamentos em seu rosto. Parecia agradavelmente surpresa, como se o pensamento de sua chefe fazendo qualquer coisa fora ser autoritária lhe fosse atraente.

"Tudo bem, me chame quando forem" disse Sara, olhando novamente Lea, que assentiu satisfeita e voltou a falar com a senhora, que aparentava ter sua idade, também.

Voltou a olhar para Carlota, esperando que ela dissesse algo. "Pode perguntar, se quiser" afirmou Sara, depois de alguns segundos.

Carlota sorriu pela primeira vez na noite. "Associação? Ela quis dizer a Associação Sufragista Espanhola? Você faz parte da ASE? Eu sempre quis ir em uma das reuniões mas com os meus problemas com meus pais nunca consegui arrumar uma desculpa. Talvez agora..." disse, em um só fôlego. "Desculpe, estou divagando."

Sara riu, observando a animação repentina da mulher. Era refrescante ver alguém tão interessada em algo.

"Sim, ela quis dizer a ASE" respondeu ela, ainda rindo. "Eu fui associada por algum tempo, mas desde o início do projeto do novo edifício só frequentava parte das reuniões."

Carlota assentiu com a cabeça, agora deixando seus olhos vagarem para Lea com curiosidade.

Sara abaixou seu tom de voz e falou mais perto de Carlota. "Lea foi uma das primeiras associadas, depois da fundação. Ela é conhecida por trazer senhoras mais velhas para as reuniões, diz que o mundo não pode ser mudado apenas por sonhos de jovens, que 'velhas também sonham.'"

Carlota abriu ainda mais o sorriso que já carregava. "Parece incrível."

"Um pouco fofoqueira para o meu gosto, mas tem um bom coração" disse Sara, no exato momento em que Victoria Kent subiu ao palco e começou a falar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Carlota observou Sara enquanto a mulher levava a taça que segurava a boca, tomava o champagne que nela continha e umedecia os lábios em seguida, mordendo sutilmente o lábio inferior enquanto encarava Miguel, absorta em suas palavras. Miguel, por sua vez, continuava a falar sobre a importância de uma fiação de qualidade na Companhia de Telefonia e animava-se toda vez que Sara fazia um comentário inteligente, feliz que alguém que não fosse um homem de jaleco finalmente entendia algo que ele falava. Carlota, sentada em frente a Sara, apenas balançava a cabeça e sorria quando eles a encaravam ou citavam seu nome, fingindo facilmente que estava tão interessada quanto os outros dois em fios, enquanto na verdade estava atenta apenas na dinâmica entre eles.

Não que Carlota fosse uma mulher ciumenta, claro que não. Ela acreditava piamente em liberdade, respeito e confiança; pensava que para serem fiéis, as pessoas necessitavam ser livres, deveriam ter pensamentos livres, deveriam ir por onde quisessem, deveriam sentir o que sua alma mandasse, sem culpas ou punições. Justamente por essa razão, continuava a encarar eles, sua mais nova amiga e seu namorado, enquanto sorriam cúmplices um para o outro e ela pensava eles combinam, deveriam estar juntos. 

Talvez, assim, Miguel pudesse ser finalmente completamente feliz. Ela sabia que ele queria se casar, ter filhos, viver o sonho de uma família; mas Carlota não era quem lhe daria isso e ela sabia, também, que o relacionamento dos dois estava fadado ao fim em algum momento. Talvez esse momento tivesse finalmente chegado. Sara, pelo pouco que a conhecia, era inteligente, fiel e visivelmente muito atraente, eles com certeza compartilhariam fés e crenças, com certeza poderiam ler os mesmos livros e apreciar as mesmas colunas de jornal e os mesmos filmes, além de ter uma aparente fascinação pelo encapamento dos fios da Companhia, é claro.

"Você deveria ser engenheira, Sara" disse Miguel, com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso gentil. "O mundo está perdendo seu cérebro."

Sara riu. "Se o mundo me permitisse, eu roubaria seu emprego antes que você pudesse dizer telefone."

Miguel gargalhou, do jeito que ele costumava fazer sempre que Carlota fazia alguma piada, jogando a cabeça para trás e colocando a mão direita sobre seu estômago, com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos e o som estranho que era sua risada saindo de sua boca. Nesse momento exato Carlota decidiu que deixaria ele ir onde bem entendesse, com Sara ou com qualquer pessoa, ele merecia ser feliz e rir assim com alguém que pudesse lhe dar o que ele queria, estabilidade. Estabilidade tal que Carlota nunca conseguiria lhe oferecer, não em sua busca incessante por emancipação.

"O que você seria se o mundo não lhe impedisse, Carlota?" perguntou Sara, levando o cigarro que Miguel acendera para ela há alguns minutos aos lábios. 

Carlota pensou por um segundo, "Livre." Os olhos de Sara brilharam por um momento. "Mas também gostaria de ser pintora, arquiteta, jornalista e advogada."

Ambos seus companheiros riram, trocando, outra vez, olhares cúmplices, provavelmente dizendo silenciosamente um para o outro quão previsível a resposta de Carlota era.

O silêncio caiu bem sobre os três ao passo que Sara se levantara, com o intuito de esticar as pernas, encostando-se no batente oposto ao que Miguel estava, no portal ao lado da mesa em que os três estavam sentados anteriormente. A mulher encarou a festa que Carlota organizara no bar, observando todos os seus colegas de trabalho rindo, bebendo e fumando como se o mundo acabasse no dia seguinte. A mulher soltou um suspiro repentino, a expressão divertida de antes era agora apenas um fantasma em seus traços, depois de um semblante sério tomar o lugar do anterior. "Gostaria que Ángeles estivesse aqui. Presumo que Mário não tenha ficado muito feliz com a sua volta à Companhia."

Carlota suspirou também, desviando seu olhar quando os olhos de Sara chegaram aos seus, de repente percebendo que a encarava fixamente desde o assunto dos fios.

"Relacionamentos podem ser complicados, presumo" Miguel disse, também olhando para a festa e para seu copo, em seguida, notando que precisava de um refil. 

Sara mirou ambos os colegas, esforçando-se para deixar de pensar em como Ángeles não aproveitara nada da festa que elas organizaram e ainda levou, certamente, um problema para casa. "De qualquer maneira, temos que celebrar que Ángeles segue trabalhando na empresa."

Carlota lhe sorriu, sua chefe não fazia nem ideia de quão boa essa notícia era.

"Claro!" disse Miguel, risonho e, naturalmente, já um pouco alto em decorrência do álcool. "Además, quanto mais mulheres trabalharem menos nós temos que trabalhar."

Sara e Carlota trocaram um olhar sutil, rindo da forma amistosa que Miguel lhes falava, completamente distinta dos outros homens no ambiente, com seus meio sorrisos e poses inteligentes, explicando às mulheres ao redor tudo o que elas já sabiam.

"Vou buscar uma bebida" disse Miguel, afastando-se rapidamente em direção ao bar, trocando saudações por onde passava, como um adolescente popular no colégio.

As duas mulheres observaram enquanto ele se distanciava, Sara ainda mantinha um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios quando Carlota passou a observá-la e a dizer:

"Ele é encantador" Sara continuou a mirar as costas de Miguel por um instante, vendo ele falar com alguns amigos próximo ao bar. "Espirituoso, inteligente, divertido."

Sara finalmente encarou Carlota por alguns instantes, antes de virar-se ao corredor para o qual o portal em que se apoiara antes dava acesso e encarar o reflexo de ambas no espelho, ou melhor, encarar o reflexo de Carlota no espelho. 

"Não há muitos como ele" continuou Carlota. "Então," as mulheres voltaram a se mirar de frente "não precisa se preocupar comigo." 

Sara levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando que Carlota continuasse seu raciocínio. Aparentemente, ela teria que explicar com todas as palavras o que queria dizer.

"Está claro que você gosta dele e ele de você" Carlota observou enquanto a amiga voltava a procurar por Miguel no bar lotado e desejou que ela parasse de fazer isso e focasse sua atenção na conversa que tentava ter. "Há química… claramente."

"Miguel é um homem de cabeça aberta, o que é raro, e eu gosto disso" admitiu Sara, voltando seu olhar para Carlota e depositando sua bebida sobre a mesa posta em frente ao espelho.

Os pensamentos de Carlota já voavam ao longe ao olhar o homem no outro lado do salão, perguntando-se se algum dia encontraria outro tão gentil e racional quanto Miguel. De repente, porém, sentiu ambas as mãos de Sara em seus braços, empurrando-a gentilmente até que suas costas estivessem grudadas à parede atrás de si.

"Mas ele não me interessa tanto quanto você" disse ela, deixando de segurar seu braço para acariciar seu rosto enquanto olhava sua boca.

E então a beijou. 

Carlota parou estática por uma fração de segundo, antes de fechar os olhos e retribuir o beijo, suavemente, como a coisa mais natural e previsível do mundo. Como um beijo casto que qualquer casal em Madrid dá em bares como esses, durante confraternizações como essas, em tempos felizes assim. Sara separou seus lábios dos dela tão rápido quanto os aproximou, mas manteve-se em uma distância pequena, Carlota surpreendeu-se por sentir falta da maciez daqueles lábios nos seus e encarou os olhos de Sara por alguns segundos, antes que ela a beijasse de novo.

Foi Carlota quem se afastou em seguida, virando-se para o restante da festa, em busca de olhares curiosos. Não encontrou nenhum antes de sentir a mão de Sara virar seu rosto para ela, beijando-a pela terceira vez. 

Esse durou mais tempo e Carlota já não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo ali, só sabia que era bom, que ela gostava do toque de Sara e que ela não sabia se poderia viver sem ele por muito tempo depois de experimentá-lo. Seu corpo entrou em chamas por aqueles instantes, como quem adentra o desconhecido. Não se engane, Carlota não era fã de poesia, mas todos os versos que conhecia sobre paixão fizeram sentido ali. Suas mãos apoiaram-se na cintura e no ombro de Sara, buscando trazê-la mais para perto e para ter certeza que conseguiria continuar em pé, sentindo suas pernas bambas e seu pulmão ligeiramente sem ar. 

Sara, contudo, afastou-se de novo, dessa vez dando um passo para trás e sorrindo para ela como se estivessem falando sobre o cenário político da América nos últimos instantes. Instantes, pensara? Não, o toque provavelmente durara minutos mas não eram nem minimamente o suficiente para que Carlota conseguisse decorar o sabor ou a textura dos lábios de Sara. Suspirou. Virou seu rosto e olhou para o restante da festa mais uma vez, notando o motivo de seu afastamento chegando com um sorriso amarelado e uma nova garrafa de champagne.

"Desculpem a demora, estava falando com os garotos" disse Miguel, depositando o copo que carregava na mesa, ao lado da taça de Sara, prestes a rasgar o lacre da garrafa.

Sara o impediu, tocando sua mão levemente. "Eu devo ir, foi uma noite muito agradável mas temo que já tomei muitos drinks e tenho uma papelada imensa com que lidar amanhã pela manhã."

Miguel lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. "Você também trabalha aos sábados?" Sara assentiu com a cabeça. "Realmente, conseguiria roubar meu posto na primeira tentativa."

Sara sorriu. "Bem, muito obrigada pela noite, a companhia de vocês é excepcional, espero que nos encontremos mais vezes, Miguel" disse ela, depositando um rápido beijo na bochecha do homem e outro na de Carlota, que parecia paralisada em um mundo distinto.

Assim, ela se afastou, andando com leveza, muito diferente de como fazia nas centrais, fazendo ambos Carlota e Miguel observarem suas costas ao sair. "Ótima, sua chefe" disse ele, encostando-se novamente no batente enquanto voltava a tentar abrir a garrafa.

"Acho que devo parar de beber" disse Carlota, antes que ele conseguisse abrir o lacre. "Não sei, não me sinto muito bem" afirmou, levando a mão ao estômago, que ela sabia não estar revirado pela bebida mas sim pelo efeito de Sara.

Miguel abandonou a garrafa, aparentemente desistindo de bebê-la sozinho, e aproximou-se de Carlota, buscando seus olhos.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntou, com olhos cautelosos.

"Não, de forma alguma. Só foi um dia longo" disse, sorrindo para o homem que segurava sua mão, sem conseguir mira-lo nos olhos.

"Quer ir para minha casa? Lá você pode descansar e eu posso cozinhar algo" convidou ele.

Carlota observou seu rosto por alguns instantes, pensando se deveria dizer que beijara Sara, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Lorenzo, um dos amigos mais queridos de Miguel, o chamou do meio do salão, abanando uma mão cheia de cartas. 

"MIGUEL! Matias vai embora, tem espaço na mesa" disse.

"Não se preocupe, fique para jogar. Sua comida não é lá aquelas coisas mesmo" disse ela, fazendo-o rir. "Eu vou para a pensão, talvez ainda encontre Sara para que ela me acompanhe" disse Carlota, já abraçando o namorado em despedida.

"Tem certeza? Eu posso te levar" o sorriso de Miguel se desvaneceu e foi substituído por outro semblante preocupado, ao notar as bochechas da mulher corarem à menção do nome de sua amiga.

"Não, não se preocupe, nos vemos amanhã" reafirmou ela, afastando-se o mais rápido possível e trombando com alguns colegas no caminho para a porta. Soltou alguns pedidos de desculpas para os olhares irritados que recebeu e quando finalmente alcançou o sereno da noite, fora do edifício em que esteve pelas últimas horas, soltou todo o ar que não percebia ter prendido em seus pulmões, inalando profundamente em seguida, tentando se lembrar como sua cabeça pensava e seu corpo se movia antes de beijar Sara.

Sara. Olhou os dois lados da rua, não havia sinal dela e ela também não sabia em que direção morava, para poder ver se a encontrava no meio do caminho. Encontrá-la para dizer o quê? pensou Carlota, imaginando o que diria à mulher se a visse agora. Seria melhor ir para casa, lá poderia tomar um banho e colocar sua cabeça em ordem, talvez uma conversa com Marga pudesse abrir novos horizontes em sua mente nublada e… Não.

Não diria nada a ninguém, constatou ela ao começar a andar. Marga poderia não entender a ocasião e, se entendesse, provavelmente não entenderia o que se passava por sua cabeça, nem ela entendia, para falar a verdade. O que estava sentindo, afinal? Medo? Receio? Remorso? Nenhuma dessas palavras pareciam combinar com seu estado de espírito. Se sentia leve, como se todo o peso que carregara nas costas todos esses anos tivessem sido levantados; se sentia contente, seus lábios formigavam e seu rosto ainda queimava com o toque das mãos dela; sentia borboletas em seu estômago e, para ser sincera, Carlota não sabia realmente o que era sentir isso até então.

Após passar pelo quarteirão da Companhia apertou o passo, lembrando-se do quase-assalto que Marga sofrerá em seu primeiro dia na cidade. As ruas estavam perigosas e nem todos teriam a mesma sorte que Marga teve, de encontrar um Pablo no meio do caminho para recuperar suas coisas. Olhou atenta ao redor e, depois de não ver nada inusual, olhou para o céu, gostaria de poder ver as estrelas mas as luzes da cidade a impediam. 

Fazia uma noite linda, a lua estava quase cheia e o clima estava quente, as poucas nuvens no céu não indicavam chuva. Era uma noite perfeita para fazer uma caminhada e pensar, principalmente depois de ser demitida, virar uma espiã para os donos da Companhia de Telefonia do país, organizar uma festa, beijar sua chefe, mentir para seu namorado e fugir de um bar. Talvez Carlota deveria fazer isso mais vezes.

Caminhar, pensou, você não quer passar por tudo isso de novo. Bom, talvez organizar festas. Apesar de que a ideia de beijar Sara de novo também não parecia um plano tão ruim. Carlota riu com seus pensamentos, outras pessoas estariam em pânico, ela estava rindo. Talvez devesse entrar em pânico.

Virou a segunda à esquerda na rua da pensão e andou os poucos metros que faltavam para alcançar o portão. De repente, outro pensamento lhe ocorreu: havia um motivo para não procurar por Sara hoje, afinal, não sabia o que dizer. Mas saberia o que dizer quando a visse na Companhia? Teria que trabalhar diretamente com ela agora que seria sua colaboradora, conseguiria olhar nos olhos dela sem pensar no incidente desta noite? Ou pior, sem pensar em repeti-lo? 

Ali estava ele, o pânico. 

Respirou fundo enquanto procurava a chave da porta da frente da pensão em sua bolsa que, para um espaço tão pequeno, parecia conseguir sumir com todos os seus pertences quando ela precisava deles. Abriu a porta com mãos trêmulas, já pensando no que diria para Marga se ela a visse nesse estado: meio bêbada, corada e trêmula. 

Pensou que passaria a noite acordada decidindo o que faria com a iminente necessidade de encarar o rosto bonito de Sara. Bonito? Já era a décima sétima vez na noite que ela pensava em Sara como uma mulher muito atraente. Quando se olhou no espelho posicionado no hall, após ter fechado a porta, notou que seu desespero era visível em seu rosto. Suspirou. Talvez devesse apenas deixar as coisas rolarem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ilustrações, como sempre, são da incrível mestacthings. Espero que gostem, comentem 🥺


End file.
